


The Mayor's pets.

by WickedHeadache



Series: The bandit, the prince and the evil queen. [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: Regina Mills: What the hell is this, Blanchard?Mary Margaret: It’s a group for us!Regina Mills: ...why?Mary Margaret: This way we can talk without doing so separately.Regina Mills: Well, I think it’s a ridiculous idea.You: I think it’s great!Regina Mills: Of course you think it’s great…Companion piece to "Love is stronger." Mary Margaret creates a group chat for her, David and Regina while the curse is still on.





	The Mayor's pets.

_ 25/05/2012 _

_ Mary Margaret created group “group chat.” _

_ Mary Margaret added you. _

_ Mary Margaret added Regina Mills. _

 

Regina Mills: What the hell is this, Blanchard?

 

Mary Margaret: It’s a group for us!

 

Regina Mills: ...why?

 

Mary Margaret: This way we can talk without doing so separately.

 

Regina Mills: Well, I think it’s a ridiculous idea.

 

You: I think it’s great!

 

Regina Mills: Of course you think it’s great…

 

Mary Margaret: Shut up, David.

  
  


_ 27/05/2012 _

 

Regina Mills: Do you want to get together in Granny’s tomorrow noon?

 

Regina Mills: I’ll tell Henry I have a council meeting.

 

Mary Margaret: Sure.

 

You: Sounds great.

 

Regina Mills: Indeed.

 

Regina Mills: Make sure to eat well beforehand because I’m going to tire you both out.

 

You: Damn.

 

Mary Margaret: I told you guys this group was a good idea.

 

Regina Mills: Don’t test me, Blanchard.

  
  


_ 30/05/2012 _

_ 5:37 pm _

 

Regina Mills: Is Henry in your house, Mary Margaret?

 

Mary Margaret: Please, don’t give him a hard time about this.

 

Regina Mills: So he is there?

 

Mary Margaret: Yes.

 

Regina Mills: Oh, okay.

 

Mary Margaret: He just wanted to spend time with Emma.

 

Mary Margaret: Wait, okay?

 

Regina Mills: I know he runs away to be with your roommate, Blanchard, I’m not stupid.

 

Mary Margaret: Oh…

 

Mary Margaret: So you wanted to know if he’s okay.

 

You: Wait, so you are alone in you big, empty mansion?

 

Regina Mills: Big, empty mansion?

 

You: But, are you?

 

Regina Mills: Yes. So what?

 

You: Do you want me to come over?

 

Regina Mills: You want to come over here? Why?

 

You: Because I know you don’t like being without Henry, and less when he’s with Emma.

 

Regina Mills: ...fine. You can come. Whatever.

 

You: Yes!

 

You: Where did Mary Margaret go, by the way?

 

Mary Margaret: Still here, still avoiding you.

 

You: Still mad at me?

 

Mary Margaret: Of course.

 

Regina Mills: Do you want to come over, too?

 

Mary Margaret: ...okay.

 

_ 10:21 pm _

_ Regina Mills changed the subject from “group chat” to “The Mayor’s pets.” _

_ Regina Mills changed this group’s icon. _

 

Mary Margaret: Oh my God, Regina.

 

Mary Margaret: Seriously?

 

Mary Margaret: Change it back!

 

Regina Mills: But where would be the fun in that?

 

Mary Margaret: Anyone could see it!

 

Regina Mills: Learn to put a password on your phone, dear. It’s not that hard.

 

You: Regina… Change the icon, please.

 

Regina Mills: And why would I do that?

 

You: Would you like for someone other than the three of us to accidentally find Mary Margaret’s phone and see a picture of her and me naked in your bed?

 

Mary Margaret: Why does it have to be my phone? Couldn’t it be yours?

 

Regina Mills: Alright, I’ll change it.

 

_ Regina Mills changed this group’s icon. _

 

Regina Mills: Happy?

 

Regina Mills: You idiots are so sensitive.

 

Mary Margaret: Oh, I like it! :D

 

You: At least this is PG.

 

Regina Mills: At least?

 

Mary Margaret: This icon is so cute!

 

Mary Margaret: You have a soft side, Regina.

 

Regina Mills: Cute? Soft? Me?

 

Regina Mills: Are you on drugs?

 

Regina Mills: Honestly, you use ONE picture of you and your lovers as your group’s icon and suddenly everyone believes that your tendencies of using people has a romantic background. 

 

Mary Margaret: We are drinking cocoa together in it! You are a softy.

 

Regina Mills: Ugh, I don’t know why I keep talking to you.

 

Mary Margaret: And to think you tried to frame me for murder.

 

Regina Mills: I didn’t.

 

You: So…

 

You: Is really no one complaining about the group’s name?

 

Mary Margaret: Nope.

 

You: Are you saying that just to disagree with me?

 

Mary Margaret: Clearly.

  
  


_ 02/06/2012 _

_ 2:03 pm _

 

Mary Margaret: Regina, there’s a mob going towards the mansion.

  
  


_ 09/06/2012 _

_ 7:47 am _

 

You: I have an emergency, can you come to watch over Henry? He’s been having nightmares.

 

The Evil Queen: Of course! I’ll be there in a minute.

 

The Evil Queen: Is everything okay?

 

_ 11/07/2012 _

_ 9:20 am _

 

Snow <3: Can we meet in Granny’s in 20? I have to talk to you.

 

Regina: Is it about Henry?

 

Snow <3: No.

 

Regina: Then no.

 

Snow <3: It’s important.

 

Regina: It better be about someone dying (someone that actually matters), or about my legal rights as Henry’s mother being respected for the first time in over a year.

  
  


_ 17/07/2012 _

_ 1:34 pm _

 

Snow <3: I’m so sorry.

 

_ 1:50 pm _

 

Snow <3: Please, Regina.

 

Snow <3: I’ve never meant to hurt you.

 

_ 3:49 pm _

 

Snow <3: I’m sorry I killed your mother.

 

_ Regina left. _

  
  


_ 25/07/2012 _

_ 9:01 am _

_ You added Regina. _

 

You: Regina.

 

You: Where are you?

 

You: Please answer your calls.

 

_ 9:35 am _

 

You: We know you stole the beans.

 

_ 9:49 am _

 

You: Regina, please. If you are okay, just respond.

 

You: We are worried.

 

_ 2:23 pm _

 

You: Damn it, Regina. You can’t just go and sacrifice yourself.

  
  


_ 01/08/2012 _

 

Snow <3: I’m glad you are reconnecting with Henry.

 

Regina: What do you want, Snow?

 

Snow <3: Nothing!

 

Snow <3: You saved us, you know?

 

Regina: Oh boy. I’m already seeing the speech.

 

Snow <3: I just want you to know that I believe in you. I think you can be good.

 

You: I think so, too.

 

Regina: …

 

Regina: Thank you.

 

Regina: Emma said something funny to me in the Jolly Roger.

 

You: Really?

 

Regina: She said that our dynamic ‘feels different’ lately.

 

Snow <3: ‘Our dynamic’?

 

Regina: Yours and mine.

 

Regina: Do you think that’s true?

 

You: Maybe.

 

You: What do you think?

 

Regina: Yes, maybe.

  
  


_ 05/10/2013 _

 

Regina: We are still here?

 

Snow <3: Nope.

 

Snow <3: Pretty sure we came back, and our memories were erased.

 

Snow <3: Again.

 

Regina: It wasn’t me this time, I swear!

 

Snow <3: Ok, ok.

 

Regina: But how are you so sure?

 

You: You should come to Granny’s, this is too big to say on text.

 

Snow <3: David!

 

You: I wasn’t making fun of you, I swear!

 

Regina: What’s going on?

 

You: Just come here.

  
  


_ 07/10/2013 _

 

You: Are you okay, Regina? I heard something about an attack in the town hall.

 

Regina: I’m fine.

 

Regina: It’s all part of the plan, don’t worry.

 

You: What plan?

 

Regina: I’m not allowed to tell you yet.

 

You: Come on!

 

Regina: Sorry. Your daughter’s rules.

 

Snow <3: Emma is involved?

 

Regina: Goodbye.

 

_ 10/10/2013 _

_ 2:15 pm _

 

Snow <3: You should come over.

 

Snow <3: David is trying to prove his masculinity by failing to set a crib.

 

You: Hey! I get the texts too, y’know.

 

Regina: As charming as that sounds, I can’t. I’m still searching for the spell. 

 

Regina: Once I finish I’ll go. I prefer to be safe and know what I have to protect your baby from.

 

Snow <3: I love how protective you are of our baby.

 

Regina: Well, it’s the least I can do.

 

Regina: I ruined your first opportunity to be a mother. I’m going to make sure no one gets in between of you and this one.

 

Snow <3: :’)

 

Snow <3: Oh God, David looks like he’s about to cry.

 

You: You make me emotional with all these feels!

 

_ 3:54 pm _

 

You: Please be gentle with Emma.

 

Regina: I don’t promise anything.

 

You: Please?

 

Regina: God, I can imagine your stupid puppy dog eyes, and it’s disgusting.

 

You: It’s that a yes?

 

Regina: Alright, I’ll stick to the books.

 

You: Thank you.

 

Regina: But if she annoys me, or questions everything I do, I can’t ensure I won’t turn her into a toad.

 

You: Be good.

 

Regina: I’ll do my best xx.

  
  


_ 11/10/2013 _

_ 11:25 am _

 

You: So, who’s the lucky guy?

 

Regina: Nobody.

 

You: I may not have Emma’s superpower, but it doesn’t take to be a genius to realize you are lying.

 

Regina: Alright. I am seeing someone.

 

Regina: But it’s very recent.

 

Snow <3: I’m so happy for you, Regina!

 

Snow <3: Is it somebody we know?

 

Regina: My soulmate.

 

Snow <3: Is she serious?

 

You: I think so…

 

_ 5:12 pm _

_ Regina changed the subject from “The Mayor’s pets” to “chat.” _

 

Snow <3: You changed it.

 

Snow <3: Why?

 

Regina: I thought it was the time. I mean, we moved on from what we had under the curse. And it wasn’t really your choice to be with me -- you were cursed, so I’ll prefer to forget it.

 

Regina: Besides, Henry asked for my phone to play with it and I panicked from the mere thought of him finding this out. He’ll think I’m perverted and crazy.

 

Regina: And I have enough with him thinking I’m nobody, to be honest.

 

You: Sorry.

 

You: And it’s fine.

 

You: Maybe we could even change the icon, too.

 

Snow <3: Yeah, it’s been a while since that photo. We can take a new one later.

 

Regina: Alright, then.

  
  


_ 16/10/2013 _

_ 10:45 am _

 

Her Majesty: I’m so sorry!

 

You: It’s okay, you didn’t remember.

 

Her Majesty: I know, but the last thing I wanted was to put you in that situation.

 

Her Majesty: I would have preferred to talk to you first.

 

Snow <3: So you are going to stay with him? After all we’ve been through in the Enchanted Forest.

 

Her Majesty: Perhaps we shouldn’t discuss this through text.

 

Snow <3: You are going to break up with us, aren’t you?

 

Her Majesty: Snow, please.

 

Snow <3: No, it’s fine. I understand.

 

Snow <3: You found someone else, a better choice. Someone you can introduce to Henry.

 

You: What if we continue discussing this in Granny’s?

 

Her Majesty: Please.

 

Snow <3: ...okay.

 

_ 11:21 pm _

 

You: Regina, are you okay? Please, just answer our calls.

 

You: We know you are hurting, and we want to help you.

 

Snow <3: Are you safe, at least? In the mansion?

 

Her Majesty: I’m fine. Don’t worry.

 

You: You can’t possibly ask us that. You know how much we care.

 

Her Majesty: You are sweet, David, really. But...

 

Her Majesty: I’ll be fine. I need time. Just… please make sure Henry is okay.

 

Snow <3: Regina?

 

Snow <3: Regina.

 

Snow <3: Regina!

 

_ Her Majesty left. _

 

Snow <3: Are you kidding me?!

  
  


_ 18/10/2013 _

_ Snow <3 added Her Majesty. _

 

Snow <3: We are going to your house, whether you like it or not. So you better let us in.

 

Her Majesty: Can’t you just leave me alone?!

 

You: No. Because we are friends, and friends don’t just abandon you when things get hard.

 

Her Majesty: Friends? That’s what you want us to be?

 

Snow <3: We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.

  
  


_ 23/10/2013 _

 

Her Majesty: Do you need me to babysit Neal? You seem like you need your beauty sleep urgently.

 

You: Gee, thanks.

 

Snow <3: We are good, though.

 

Her Majesty: Okay.

  
  


_ 30/10/2013 _

 

Snow <3: Hey, want to have lunch with us?

 

Her Majesty: Sure, why not?

  
  


_ 19/11/2013 _

 

Snow <3: Can you come over? We need to talk.

 

Her Majesty: Is it serious?

 

Snow <3: Yes.

 

Her Majesty: All right, then. I’ll be there as soon as I can.

  
  


_ 21/11/2013 _

 

Her Majesty: Ha! Friends. It’s cute you thought we could be that when you can’t keep your hands to yourselves.

 

You: Now, look who’s talking…

 

Her Majesty: I never suggested something as ridiculous as friendship.

 

You: That’s what we’ve been since we came back.

 

Snow <3: Oh please, we were all practically married and having no clue about it.

 

_ You changed this group’s icon. _

 

Her Majesty: Well, I can certainly say THAT is not PG.

 

Snow <3: David! You know better than to do that.

 

Her Majesty: Oh, let him, Snow. I think it’s hot.

 

You: Me or the photo?

 

Her Majesty: Both?

 

You: And don’t worry, honey. Remember that you now have a password.

 

Snow <3: Why does everyone keeps assuming that, if someone sees our dirty selfies, it’s going to be on my phone?

 

You: Experience?

 

Her Majesty: Did you just said ‘selfie’?

 

Snow <3: I’m trying to be like the cool kids.

 

Her Majesty: Please, don’t.

 

Snow <3: The point is, can you change it, babe?

 

Her Majesty: You’re using the ‘babe’ card. Playing dirty, aren’t we?

 

Her Majesty: I like it.

 

You: Oh! That reminds me…

 

_You_ _  changed the subject from “chat” to “The Mayor’s pets.” _

 

You: That’s better.

  
  


_ 22/11/2013 _

 

Her Majesty: I have something for you…

 

You: What is it?

 

Snow <3: Is it a dirty video call?

 

Her Majesty: No… But now I wish it was.

 

Her Majesty: Dammit, Snow!

 

You: So, what is it?

 

Her Majesty: I was shopping the other day, and I decided to make a quick stop at a lingerie store.

 

You: Silk?

 

Her Majesty: Black lace. And I bought something for you, too, Snow. Though they didn’t sell those kind of things there, so I had to go somewhere else.

 

Snow <3: I’m intrigued. Can I have a photo?

 

Her Majesty: You can have a hint. It’s purple, big, and going to look wonderful on my hips.

 

Snow <3: You bought me a strap-on?!

 

Her Majesty: Do you want to come over and check it out?

 

Snow <3: ...I’m going out, honey!

 

You: You do remember we are in the same room, don’t you?

 

Snow <3: Not anymore.

 

You: Snow! At least you could have waited for me.

 

Her Majesty: Sorry, darling.

  
  


_ 24/11/2013 _

 

You: Do you want to go on a date with us?

 

Her Majesty: ...what?

 

Her Majesty: Darling, we aren’t dating. We are just… Friends with benefits?

 

You: You just called me ‘darling’. That sounds like something couples do. Snow and I do it all the time.

 

Her Majesty: Exactly! You two are the couple. I’m just an outsider. We have fun, that’s all!

 

Her Majesty: And anyway, this conversation is too serious to have it through text.

 

Snow <3: Wait… you’re serious.

 

Her Majesty: Of course.

 

Snow <3: I’m going to call you.

 

Her Majesty: Snow-

  
  


_ 25/11/2013 _

_ 2:12 pm _

 

Her Majesty: I heard David’s sick, is that true?

 

Snow <3: Yes, he’s taking a few days off.

 

Her Majesty: Is he okay?

 

You: Yes, I’m fine. Snow is exaggerating, it’s just a cold. You don’t have to chat like I’m not in this group, you know.

 

Snow <3: Sorry, honey.

 

Her Majesty: I’ll probably pass by after work, if that’s okay.

 

You: That would be great! I can wait, honestly. It’s boring here.

 

_ 6:30 pm _

 

You: We should meet tomorrow. I have something to tell you.

 

Her Majesty: It’s everything alright?

 

You: Nope. I think we messed up.

 

Snow <3: What happened?

 

You: I’ll tell you when you get home. It’s...bad. Really bad.

 

Her Majesty: ...okay. Call me later so you can tell me what this mysterious issue is.

  
  


_ 28/11/2013 _

 

Her Majesty: I’m going to bed and I’m feeling a bit lonely without my pets curled on my sides…

 

You: Oh, I see. Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?

 

Her Majesty: What are you wearing?

 

You: I’m only in boxers

 

Her Majesty: Is Snow sleep?

 

You: I think so.

 

Her Majesty: Take your boxers off.

 

You: Done. What are you wearing?

 

Her Majesty: Nothing at all…

 

Her Majesty: Are you hard?

 

You: Yes.

 

Her Majesty: Mmm, what would you do if I knock your door wearing a coat, heels and nothing else? Can you imagine it?

 

You: You’re killing me.

 

Her Majesty: I would let you go rough on me. I know how much you like it when you’re the one in control, ripping off my panties and pushing me against the wall.

 

Her Majesty: I still have your hickeys.

 

Snow <3: Are you touching yourself?

 

Her Majesty: Desperately.

 

Snow <3: I’m naked and on top of David.

 

Her Majesty: Gods…

 

Snow <3: I’m so wet.

 

Her Majesty: Go on…

 

Snow <3: I wish you could join us.

 

Snow <3: You’d mark us both on our necks, to remind us to whom we belong.

 

Her Majesty: Just say the word and I’ll be there in a second.

 

Snow <3: There’s no time, you have to come by yourself.

 

Snow <3: I would love to be that hand playing between your legs. My tongue would tease your clit until you’re begging for me to let you come.

 

Her Majesty: You wish.

 

Snow <3: And once I’m done with you, it would come my punishment.

 

Her Majesty: Well, you have been a very naughty girl.

 

You: Are you close?

 

Her Majesty: Goodness, I’m going to come.

 

You: Don’t!

 

You: We are going over there right now.

 

Her Majesty: You know how to make a girl happy.

  
  


_ 03/12/2013 _

 

Her Majesty: Do you want to come over this noon?

 

You: Is this a booty call?

 

Her Majesty: Firstly, don’t call it that. And secondly, shouldn’t you recognize one at this point?

 

You: We’ll be there at four.

  
  


_ 13/01/2014 _

 

Snow <3: David, where are you?

 

Her Majesty: He’s with me, sweetie.

 

Snow <3: May you,  _ please _ , tell him to come back home?

 

Snow <3: Please, Regina.

 

Her Majesty: He just needs time. I’m certain you’ll work it out.

 

Snow <3: Okay.

 

Her Majesty: How are you?

 

Snow <3: What do you think?

 

Her Majesty: ...point taken.

 

Her Majesty: Is there anything I can do?

 

Snow <3: David?

 

Her Majesty: You know I can’t do that?

 

Snow <3: Then, are you bringing Neal back here, or David wants to stay with him?

 

Her Majesty: I’ll be there tomorrow morning.

  
  


_ 14/01/2014 _

 

Snow <3: David?

 

Snow <3: Please, talk to me.

 

Her Majesty: He’s still with me, Snow.

 

Snow <3: Still needs time?

 

Her Majesty: I’m sorry.

 

Snow <3: Don’t be. It’s not your fault, it’s mine.

 

Her Majesty: Every couple has its disagreements.

 

Snow <3: Yes, but not us. Not like this. We are true loves.

 

Her Majesty: And because you are true loves, and because of who you are, I know everything is going to be just fine.

 

Snow <3: You do?

 

Her Majesty: Of course, sweetie. Or don’t you know that I know you two better than anyone?

 

Snow <3: How do you do it?

 

Her Majesty: Excuse me?

 

Snow <3: How is it that you make me smile even when I feel like crap?

 

Her Majesty: I didn’t know I have the ability. It was luck, I suppose.

 

Snow <3: No, Regina. It was you.

  
  


_ 24/01/2014 _

 

Her Majesty: Okay, this needs to end right now.

 

Snow <3: What?

 

Her Majesty: You two are going to solve your problems like civilized people and  _ talk. _

 

You: Honestly, Regina, I have no idea what you’re talking about. 

 

Her Majesty: We are having brunch together.

 

You: Granny’s?

 

Her Majesty: Where else?

 

You: Right.

 

Snow <3: We’ll be there.

  
  


_ 28/01/2014 _

 

You: Regina, do you have any plans for your birthday?

 

Her Majesty: Whatever it is that you have in mind, forget it.

 

You: What?

 

Her Majesty: I’m not celebrating my birthday.

 

Her Majesty: I haven’t for the last three decades, and it’ll remain that way.

 

Snow <3: Just a little thing.

 

Her Majesty: No.

 

Snow <3: It’s a surprise! ;)

 

Her Majesty: Snow…

 

Snow <3: Love you, bye.

 

Her Majesty: Snow!

  
  


_ 01/02/2014 _

_ Snow <3 changed this group’s icon. _

 

Snow <3: Now that’s better! 

 

Snow <3: I was getting tired of seeing naked bodies every time I opened this group.

 

Her Majesty: Well, don’t sound so excited.

 

Snow <3: You know I didn’t mean it like that.

 

You: Why are you communicating from here when you are sitting right next to each other?

 

Her Majesty: Because Snow changed this group’s icon!

 

You: I like it.

 

Snow <3: Thank you, honey!

 

Her Majesty: It’s too...innocent.

 

Snow <3: Which is good.

 

Snow <3: This way I can remember your birthday every time I see it.

 

Her Majesty: I feel so special.

 

Snow <3: As you should!

 

Her Majesty: I was being sarcastic.

 

Snow <3: I don’t care.

 

You: Can you stop and come back to the real world? I’ve calling for you for ages.

 

Her Majesty: Drama queen…

 

Snow <3: I know, right?

  
  


_ 15/02/2014 _

 

Her Majesty: Emma just texted me.

 

You: So?

 

Her Majesty: She informed me that Henry has talked to her about our conversation. About polyamorous relationships.

 

Snow <3: Oh! What did he say?

 

Her Majesty: He said he suspected I have a boyfriend, but now that I have asked him about this he thinks I might be dating two people.

 

Snow <3: Oh, Regina. Are you okay?

 

Her Majesty: Wonderful, actually.

 

Her Majesty: He also said he would be okay with it.

 

Snow <3: That’s great!

 

Snow <3: Does this mean we can…?

 

Her Majesty: Yes.

  
  


_ 17/02/2014 _

 

Her Majesty: I took a photo of Emma’s face when David told everyone in Granny’s we are dating.

 

Her Majesty: It’s hilarious!

 

Snow <3: Regina!

 

Her Majesty: What?

 

You: Can you send it to me?

 

Her Majesty: Of course.

 

Snow <3: David!

 

You: Come on, Snow! Let me have some fun.

 

Snow <3: You two are unbelievable.

  
  


_ 04/03/2014 _

_ 10:23 am _

 

Snow <3: Regina, what dress do you think I should wear for Miner’s day?

 

Her Majesty: Don’t you have David with you for these things?

 

Snow <3: I do, but he’s useless.

 

You: Hey!

 

Snow <3: You just had to choose between two dresses and say which one looks prettier on me!

 

You: But you look pretty in both of them!

 

Her Majesty: Flattery will get you nowhere, Charming. Not in something like this.

 

Her Majesty: Do you want me to go over there and choose for you, sweetie?

 

Snow <3: Yes, please.

 

_ 9:35 pm _

 

Snow <3: Are you having fun with Emma?

 

Her Majesty: Ugh, I wish I wasn’t such a good friend and have caved in to her whining.

 

You: Sooo humble.

 

Her Majesty: Shut up.

 

Her Majesty: I just wanted to spend Miner’s day with you.

 

Snow <3: What’s wrong with Emma?

 

Her Majesty: There’s nothing wrong with  _ her  _ perse.

 

Her Majesty: But she’s getting really drunk and I’m afraid she’s going to puke on me. I’m wearing Louboutins!

 

Snow <3: Stop being so dramatic.

 

Snow <3: Just make her stick with water from now on.

 

You: Is she okay?

 

Her Majesty: She’s fine. A little too sad, but fine.

 

Snow <3: Sad? Why?

 

Her Majesty: I have no idea.

 

You: Let us know if something happens.

 

Her Majesty: “The Mayor’s pets”? You guys are gross.

 

You: What?

 

Her Majesty: Kinky, though.

 

Her Majesty: Shit, Emma just took my phone.

 

You: What?!

 

Her Majesty: I’m sorry!

 

Her Majesty: She was upset that I wasn’t paying attention to her, thanks to YOU.

 

Snow <3: Did she read anything?

 

Her Majesty: Almost nothing, thankfully.

 

Her Majesty: I have to go. Emma is trying to give me a death glare.

 

Her Majesty: It doesn’t suits her as much as she’d like to believe. Especially while drunk.

 

Snow <3: Take care of her, okay?

  
  


_ 12/06/2014 _

_ Regina changed this group’s icon. _

 

Gina: So…

 

Gina: What do you think?

 

Snow <3: I told you you are a softy!

 

Gina: I am not!

 

Snow <3: You do know David and I have you saved as ‘Gina’ in our contacts, right?

 

Gina: You what?!

 

Gina: I’m going to kill you both.

 

Snow <3: I have heard this one before. Still here, still with you.

 

Gina: ...I’m not soft.

 

Snow <3: You so are!

 

Gina: Whatever.

 

You: God, it’s been months since we last used this group.

 

Snow <3: True. Though it’s not like we needed it anymore.

 

Gina: Yet, you still managed get under my skin by text, even though we live in the same damn house.

 

You: Some things never change.


End file.
